


The Calla Lily

by Love_Dove_Lotus



Series: Flower Power Bitch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apollone has no chill, Apollone is the best editor, Cause Fuck Cannon, Chaotic Sun Child, Character's name spelled Hari, Creature Fic, F/M, Fae Dudley Dursley, Fae Harry Potter, Fae Petunia Dursley, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flower Child Hari, Good Parent Petunia, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Potter Bashing, Jareths here cause why not, M/M, Painter Dudley, Powerful Evans Family, Refenced Labyrinth, Thank my Editor for this being completed, True Mates, cause i can, neither does Petunia, or Dudley Honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Dove_Lotus/pseuds/Love_Dove_Lotus
Summary: When Dumbledore left Hari on that doorstep he didn't account for one thing. The power of the Fae. And that would be his last mistake.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Flower Power Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937812
Comments: 54
Kudos: 352





	1. In Which Dumbledore Fucks Up

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to this chaotic story. not even gonna lie I just thought what if Hari was a Fae and a chaotic gay and this story spawned from there.  
> Huge thanks to my editor Apollone who without this story would have never seen the light of day. They'll prob be lurking in the comments so feel free to say hi. Anyway enjoy this disaster.

A storm beat down on the plain looking house in the average neighborhood in the perfectly normal suburb. At a crash of thunder, the baby boy in the cot began to wail, which startled the young mother awake. She turned to see if her mate had woken, only to find the side of the bed empty. Wind began to howl, the shutters downstairs rattling with its force. 

She got up and started to rock the young boy, she glanced at the clock. Midnight. She bit her lip and looked outside, at the rain pounding against the house’s exterior, branches like thin-fingered hands whipping against the windows, the roads turned into rivers as the trees bent in half at the force of the gale. Blinking rapidly, she frowned and began to stroke the baby’s face, wondering who it was she was comforting. 

“Sweetheart, is the storm too loud?” She cooed at the bundle in her arms. Pressure in her chest continued to build as thunder echoed through the neighborhood, the wet soil and petrichor scents managing to seep through the closed windows, her son’s baby blanket soft against her forearms. A sharp knoke broke her concentration, making her jump.

Rushing to answer, she only slowed to make fauxly happy mouth noises when her son began to fuss, her curlers bounced against her neck when she trotted down the stairs. Her nightdress flapped around her slender figure, her skin sparkling as a fresh layer of snow. When faced with the door, she took a deep breath before she yanked the door open to reveal a stout but muscular police officer standing. 

“Are you Petunia Dursley?” He said stiffly, eyes widening when he saw the baby in her arms.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” she asked, glancing at the wall clock and struggling to put on a calm façade. 

“There's been an accident,” he said slowly. Her lip began to tremble, her head whipping back and forth in denial. “Your husband lost control of his car, he died on impact.” 

She took a step back, tears beginning to stream down her sharp cheekbones before falling and seeping into the silken fabric of her night dress as the baby in her arms watched, confusion on his chubby face. The officer made a stilted motion to reach out to her before pulling back abruptly. He stood stoically, watching her quietly break down, mouth half open as if to continue. A normal house, on a normal street, in a normal suburb witnessed its first great tragedy, soon to be followed by another. 

* * *

Two days later, Petunia pushed herself out of bed as wails filled the room. Stretching her long limbs she swept to the bassinet in the corner to scoop up the baby within.

“Does my little Duddykins need some breakfast?” She cooed down at him, making her way down to the kitchen. She yawned as she maneuvered through the maze of boxes piled in the living room to set Dudley down in his highchair, pouring out some cheerios on the tray. 

After putting away the cereal, she made her way to the front door to retrieve the last milk delivery they had scheduled. As she opened the door, she let out a shriek of surprise.

“Who in their right minds leaves a baby on the doorstep? It’s November! He could have frozen to death,” she said to herself as she bent down to scoop the baby up, movements stiff with shock. She blinked in surprise when he opened his eyes, revealing her younger sister’s stark green, pulsing with restrained power and wisdom. 

She frowned, biting her lip, blonde curls flying around her thin face she scooped up both the child and letter, not allowing herself to hesitate as she closed the door behind her. After grabbing the travel highchair and setting the new baby within, she sat on the remaining chair at the dining room table to read the letter.

When she finished, tears streaked neatly down her sharp cheekbones as she murmured to the children, “Don't worry, they'll never get to you. My Dears, Mummy will protect you.” As Fae madness gripped her, her eyes glowing with an inner light as a thin smile spread across her face, she continued. “We’ll move far from here, where they can never find you, never hurt you.” 

No one threatened a Fae and lived; there was no one left to tell stories of when their young were threatened. If _he_ made one move against her young she would bring him to his knees. Cold kills quicker than heat; and she was the Queen of Snow.

As she made her way to Hari, she seemed to shimmer in the early morning sun, she pressed a kiss to his forehead only to turn back around, staring at the sea of boxes before her. She didn’t hesitate to pack up the remainder of her perfect life to protect her sister's child. Her perfect lawn was barren, her perfect porcelain didn't matter without her perfect man as well. As she passed the children, she ran a hand through their hair in turn and smiled down at her two boys. 

“Nothing will hurt you, _nothing._ ” She said with a smile straight from a nightmare, fangs peeking from between her lips.

* * *

Petunia gasped, heaving the last box into the large, silver trailer before glancing back at the house, the small stack of boxes with her husband’s things sitting in the doorway. The realtors had promised to drop them off at the Marie Curie shop downtown. Petunia glanced away with a grimace, biting her lip at the thought of her beloved husband’s things wasting away in a shop, waiting to be sold to another. 

A gurgle came from the yard, catching her attention and she looked over with a small smile at the two children playing on the lawn. Her pointed ears seemed to swivel slightly towards them, the pleats of her long dress beginning to swirl in a nonexistent breeze. Dudley giggled as he squeezed his much smaller cousin in his pudgy arms, though the raven haired boy himself was more interested in the ground beneath them. Hari glared down at the ground, a pout stark on his small face as he concentrated on the flower bud poking out of the ground, harlequin eyes flashing as he willed the flower to unfurl before him. When it did, Dudley clapped his chubby baby hands and grinned, Hari smiling proudly, the beginnings of teeth poking out of his gums.

She hurried over to scoop Hari up, swinging him around. “Aren't you just the most talented little Fae? Yes, you are, just like your mum!” She cried, cradling him close with a bittersweet smile, remembering Lily’s proud screaming and triumphantly squared shoulders. Dudley babbled incoherently and toddled up to his mother to cling to her skirt, grinning up at the two of them. Petunia returned the expression and smoothed down his hair with her free hand. She cooed, “my Little Fae Princes!” 

As the small family stood there, enjoying the sunshine before their long drive, a hunched figure hurried across the street. Mrs.Figg bustled up quickly, a plastic smile stretched a little too far over her pinched face.

“Petunia, who is this little one?” She simpered, leaning over the toddler cradled in Petunia’s arms, her smile bordering on maniacal. 

“This is Hari, my sister's son,” Petunia said icily, stepping back from Figg to put some much needed distance between them.

“How _precious_! Are you taking a family trip to help the boys bond?” She asked, keeping a sharp eye on the taller woman.

“I'm sure you heard the news.” 

“Yes, how _unfortunate_. You have my condolences, of course,” she said, dripping with faux concern as she focused intently on the child wriggling in Petunia's arms. 

“Well this house has...quite a few memories, so I'm taking the boys and moving to my family home,” Petunia studied the woman in front of her with lips pursed in disdain, voice dripping with venom.

“But you can’t!” She practically shrieked.

“Why ever not?” Petunia said severely, pulling herself up to her full height and looking down her nose at the woman daring to tell her what she could and could not do. It reminded her of a certain Headmaster. 

“ You...your husband….he...he would want...Your husband chose the house. You have to honor him and have something to remember him by,” Mrs. Frigg scrambled, eyes darting around, hands shaking at her sides. “Your husband should have been your provider, and now that he’s gone you have to appreciate what he did for your family.” 

“I most certainly do _not,_ ” with a glare, her eyes glowing at the perceived threat before she whirled gracefully around and marched to the car. “Come along, Dudley,” she called as she strapped Hari into his brand new, bright green car seat.

Petunia swept up Dudley and repeated the action, tickling his side while strapping him in. With one final glare at her former neighbor, who still stammered on the lawn, she shut the door and started up the truck. Dudley glanced back to see the woman hurrying into her house, pale as death, as they drove away for the last time.


	2. In which James Potter is a terrible human being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo and welcome back to the Fae saga, as promised the next chapter hope ya'll enjoy!

Petunia smiled sadly at the lilies in the flower box outside the kitchen window, her hands resting in the soapy water filling the sink, dishes forgotten for a brief moment as she was swept up in memoires. Memories of a girl with emerald eyes and the power of life with the scent of summer and freedom following in her trail. She was broken from her quiet trance by shrieks of laughter coming from the lawn out front. The two boys were wrestling out front with tiny swirls of magic flying up around them. Petunia let out a small chuckle as the paler one was pinned under his larger companion. Hari flailed before giving up and slumping to the sounds of triumphant laughter.

It might not be the same as Private Drive, but Veil Cottage was the right place to bring her boys after all that had happened. She would miss the memories linked to Number 4 though, it was a small starter home but that was the door Vernon had brought her through after their wedding. The vase that held the rosemary Hari had grown once held large red roses Vernon had brought home just because. 

This cottage, though small, had become just as much of a home. Indents along the frame of the archway leading into the kitchen were scratched with marks showing how her two boys had grown. The walls were filled with Dudley's water colors painted on to give life to the old building and the shelves covered in Hari's plants bring the smell of summer into the cottage. She smiled as she drifted towards the door open to let the summer air swirl through the cabin. 

“Boys,” she said pleasantly, letting her happiness seep into her voice. “Time to come in for dinner!”

The two boys came tumbling into the house in a whirlwind of energy. Dirt falling off their sneakers and Hari’s ebony curls even messier than usual.

“ _ Mummy _ !” Hari shrieked as he rammed himself into her legs, “save me! Dudley’s trying to tickle me!” He pouted up at her, his large harlequin green eyes shining. Dudley stopped short and grinned sheepishly up at her.

“Are you bullying your cousin?” She asked with a laugh tinging her words. 

“Only a little,” Dudley smiled sheepishly and scuffed his foot, grinning wider to reveal his small teeth. 

She snorted and scooped up Hari, ruffling Dudley's hair as she said, “come on boys I bet you're hungry after all that playing.”

“What are we having, Mummy?” Dudley inquired while skipping towards their old oak table.

“Shepherd's pie,” she smiled as the boys cheered.

Hari beamed as she plopped him down on one of the cushioned seats wriggling in excitement as he settled into the painstakingly embroidered wildflowers.

Petunia grinned as Dudley hefted himself up onto his matching seat of curling ivy and honeysuckle across from Hari. She let out her cool and whispery laughter as both boys bounced as she brought over the lightly steaming pie. She swatted Dudley’s hand as he reached over and almost touched the hot pan.

“Ask for a serving, and don't touch the pan, you’ll burn your hand,” she said, looking down at him sternly enough that he averted his eyes. 

He pouted up at her. “Can I have some please, Mummy?”

“Here you go, Sweet Pea,” she said, scooping out a serving with a large silver spoon.

“Me too, Mummy,” Hari whined, large eyes watering slightly with an over exaggerated pout.

“Of course, Baby, I haven't forgotten about you,” Petunia chuckled.

The family settled into dinner as the evening started to creep over the small, idyllic cottage and a wolf moved ever closer.

* * *

“Mummy,” Hari started timidly, “could you tell us a different kind of story tonight?”

“What kind of story?” Petunia asked as she tucked Dudley into bed across the room.

“Could you tell us about my birth mum?” He asked, curling his shoulders inwards, eyes darting towards the coverlet as his hands shook slightly.

“You want to know about Lily,” Petunia sat down with a thump on Dudley’s bed, glancing between the two boys, both of whom were staring at her with identically wide, unblinking pairs of eyes. After a painfully long minute, she nodded and squared her shoulders, eyes narrowing softly and lips curling up into a thin smile as she started. “I guess it began with the day when we met Severus.

That day, our parents sent us to the park to play. Hari, you’re so much like your mother, you should know. She loved growing plants, she was showing me the new flower genom she had created, a blue rose.” Here, Petunia was almost rambling, words stumbling over each other in a rush to get out, even as the fondness in her voice made it clear that the memories were beloved. “I started to tell her not to do that outside when suddenly, out of the bushes came Severus. He called her a witch in that deep voice of his, to be honest I thought your mother was going to slug him right then and there.” She chuckled, smiling in a quiet, happy sort of way. “She was so offended, her hair started to fly around her. He had to explain and explain quickly that it wasn't an insult, it's what his mum was as well. He was very insistent about that, keep calling Lily a witch whenever we would play together, he called me a muggle quite often too.”

“What’s a muggle, Mummy?” Dudly interrupted her, even as Hari sucked on a blanket determinedly, another arranged neatly on top of his head, oddly reminiscent of a tent. 

“It’s what those foolish wizards and witches call those they believe have no magic,” she said, smirking as she rolled her eyes, “now where was I…?

“Ah yes, Severus. He was a strange boy all long, dark hair and a melancholy face, and he always hung around Lily. Honestly, he was half in love with her from the first day he saw her, but he was her match, so Lily didn’t mind a bit. 

As fate would have it, he was right. Lily did have enough power that the magical folks, in their infinite stupidity, thought she was one of them,” she said sourly. she then smirked conspitorily at the two boys who were trying desperately to hold back their giggles. “Lily thought it was hilarious, she laughed herself to tears at the implications that she was anything but one of us.  _ But, _ she couldn’t bear to leave Severus to go into their world alone, so she played along. 

So off they went to their magical school, Hogwarts. Oh, Lily had fun there, no doubt about that, but it wasn't all games. There was one boy in particular that she absolutely hated. James Potter. He was arrogant, a bully who used the pains of others to validate his own, correct, sense of inadequacy. He was disgusting. And because of that, he was dangerous. He would act maliciously against many of the other students, yet the headmaster always insisted they were pranks. His favorite target was Severus. And he was constantly trying to  _ persuade _ Lily to go out with him.” 

“What did Aunt Lily do?” Cried Dudley excitedly, squeezing his toy lion even as the tight lipped sneer and angrily furrowed eyebrows displayed his mother’s fury. 

“She retaliated, with both with their magic and ours. She was powerful. Lily was many things, beautiful and bold and she wasn't gonna take his nonsense lying down.”

“How did she die then?” Came Hari’s quiet voice from his blanket burrito, the corner of the fluffiest visibly damp. 

“Well their headmaster, Dumbledore,” she growled, dripping cursed venom “decided Lily was too powerful.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly, “he manufactured her death to get her out of the way, he used a man who everyone was afraid of and blamed her death on him. Voldemort was his name, from what I know his only crime was pushing for equality. But wizards, like most humans, despise change. They believe Hari defeated him, I don’t know the truth in that but I’d believe it,” she said while getting up to blow a raspberry on Hari’s cheek, causing him to burst into bell-like giggles, sweeter than fresh summer peaches. “My little Flower Prince is the most powerful little Bl á th Fae I know.”

Hari beamed up at her, the spring equinox’s power trapped in harlequin eyes, “Really?”

“Really,” she smiled down at him. “Now, it’s time for little Fae to go to sleep,” she said as she kissed both their heads goodnight.

As she closed the door her shoulders slumped as she slid down the dark wood, tucking her head between her knees. She took a deep breath as she remembered the last time she saw her sister, tears began to drip down her pearlescent skin. 

_ Petunia opened the door to see her younger sister standing there, her once fiery hair, not so long ago  _ burning _ with vitality, hanging lank around her heart shaped face, her eyes dull, deprived and drained of her once vast power.  _

_ “What happened?” Petunia demanded, eyes widening and mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as she noticed the baby bump becoming prominent on the 19 year-old’s slim frame. “You look half dead!” She yelped as she ushered Lily into the dimly lit front hallway. _

_ “I’m pregnant,” she said and took a deep, shuddering breath as if the oxygen alone would return her courage. “It’s not Severus’s.” _

_ “  _ WHAT _?” Petunia shrieked, jerking to a stop. Alongside her words, which were becoming increasingly loud, shattered in a way only fury could do, power began to coil around her like a living, breathing animal ready to attack. “How did this happen?”  _

_ “He started adding something to my food, I didn’t notice until it was too late,” Lily said quietly, her withered from beginning to tremble, pale face pursed, hands beginning to wring in front of her.  _

_ “Who?” Asked Petunia as she wrapped her sister in a tight embrace, sinking to the floor, wrapped around each other. _

_ “James,” she breathed quietly. _

_ “THAT BLOOD CLOTTING GASHFLABING MOTHERFUCKING CUNT,” screeched Petunia, pictures on the wall began to rattle. “I’m going to kill him,” she promised darkly even as she made to stand up.  _

_ “No, you can’t,” Lily said desperately as she clung to Petunia’s wrist, knees shaking. “He bound me to him with one of  _ their  _ marriage ceremonies,” shudders wracked her bodies as she whispered, “they’re barbaric...it...I felt so dirty…it bound my magic into his...if he dies I die as well...and so will he,” she explained as she rested a hand on her belly.  _

_ “Oh, Pet,” Petunia cooed as she once again wrapped around her sister, both crying desperately. “I… Lily… I can’t imagine what he did to you. And I’m sorry that I can’t get you out. My Darling Sister, whom shares half my heart, should something happen to your baby, should the Potter empire fall, I will catch him and I will hold him close as James falls still. I will build him a palace fit for kings out of the ashes. For you, for us, for all of the women in the world who fear for their children more than their own lives.” The room shook as ice and fire filled magic swirled around the crumpled Fae sealing their pact. _

_ When Petunia woke Lily was gone, she didn’t hear anything about her sister until two years later...when her son appeared on her doorstep, in November. Leaving her with the only piece of her sister left in the world.  _

_ Dumbledore had written her that letter, that BULLSHITE LETTER, claiming that some madman murdered her darling sister, as if he didn’t know what truly killed her. As if he didn’t know why Lily, once a star burning bright, had exploded and left the world to catch the ashes of her supernova. As if he didn’t know what a broken bond would cause. As if his word alone would fool her into forgetting the laws of their people, as if his influence and power could make her forget the rules written in her blood. Like he wasn’t mortal, fated to fade and be forgotten by all but the most powerful and ancient ones, like a  _ Fae _ could forget. If he ever tried to lay one hand on her children she would not hesitate to shatter his world like taking a hammer to a mirror, she would not hesitate to make him watch his castle crumble and plan fall apart, make him watch his power dwindle and the picture perfect world he strived to create die with nothing to blame but his own ambition, his own failure to recognize those beyond his understanding. His failure to remember what happened when a mere mortal messed with the Gods of Old, what happened when Niobe threatened Leto, when a man attempted to out trick the most clever of tricksters, when a fly on the wall tried to prey on the very sun itself.  _ Veil  _ and  _ Rules, _ be damned, he would feel the power of the  _ _ Banríon  _ _ of  _ _ Geimhreadh _ _. _

As night fell and the two babes dreamed, the young woman draped in moonlight looked up her eyes glowing, projecting visions of winter, frozen death, and vengeance. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I am blown away at the response this fic has gotten and I can not express how much the support and interest ya'll have shown means to me so thanks for reading my story and hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Editors notes:  
> Dudley: how many bananas are in a pound  
> Petunia: That’s not how it works


	3. In which a Wolf arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wolf stumbles closer to a cottage nestled deep in Fae territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp it's published and on time, A MIRICAL. Literally I think I almost gave my poor editor a heart attack when they remembered today was posting day, but we got it out on time and hopefully y'all like what we've produced this week.

The night saw everything that should have been green a shade above black, from the soft moss beneath his paws to the vines crawling up every tree in sight, the silence as oppressive as any dictator and heavier than an elephant. Remus tore through the dense woods; what was left of the scent trail was fading. With its loss he faced that of his Cub, and the thought made a hundred lashes pale in comparison. 

It had taken months to pick up the trail after the tall, old one had taken the cub and destroyed his pack. He would find and protect the cub, for pack sister and for mate. Even if the foolish human side kept trying to tell him ‘no.’

Foolish boy thought he would hurt Cub and his protectors. The protector would only be harmed if the cub was. If the cub was happy, the protector would join the pack. He had to protect them, He couldn’t fall again. He couldn't take the pain of another lost pack mate not so soon.

He paused as he entered the next glade, shifting his warped body back and forth. This place was dangerous...it was the territory of the old religion, specifically of the  _ Old Ones _ themselves. The trees lag and ancient, with twisting branches and dense underbrush, the wild unhindered by human touch. Their power was far beyond his limits, he was once only the foolish human side. But, that’s where the cub's scent led. He had to protect cub. He was the last piece holding him and the man together. His last tether to any reason he had left to fight the moon's madness. Without cub, without Hari there was no reason to stay man. No chance at becoming whole.

A piercing howl broke the stillness of the moonless night as the creature continued it’s wind-whipping sprint through the twisted woods, through the bramble and ivy bushes.

* * *

Petunia was out in the garden, painting the fence surrounding the cottage. She smiled as the smell of honeysuckle, lavenders, lilies, and Hari’s other flowers wafting through the garden. She glanced up briefly to soak in a bit of sun, watching two robins fly by while calling to each other, lost in each other. With the boys down for a nap, the day was quiet, save for nature’s symphony. 

Petunia stiffened; the presence in the forest during the previous night drew closer. She drew herself up to her full height, dusting off her daffodil skirt. The gentle breeze began to pick up as power, her hair swirling around her face, clouds began to gather over the clearing. Her eyes began to glow with winter’s might as the air pressure in the clearing dropped dramatically. She stared, stone faced and in an icy silence, at the beast emerging from the woods before her. He was a warped creature, like someone had taken a wolf's hide and stretched it over a man's frame, with his thin teeth sharp as daggers and butcher knife claws. He would be a terrifying prospect for most, He was nothing compared to the Wulvers of old. 

“Why have you come here, Cursed One?” Her voice boomed with power, her icy eyes froze him in place as the wolf cowered back, curling up against himself. He could feel the power of the Fae; the power of winter itself emanating out from her and freezing him to the bone.

“Cub is here, Old One. Must protect Cub,” came the rasp from the creachers' mind.

“Why do you speak to me in this form? Why not in your man's body?” She demanded, her voice as cold as the frost she commanded.

“Can’t ,” he growled, voice like an avalanche tumbling to get out, his mind clearly straining at creating words she could understand. “Man, boy, self, different. Don't like that we’ve come.”

“Your man and beast are separate,” she gasped, power faltering slightly, the wind dropping briefly and the clouds starting to disperse. Petunia stared at him in horror, her eyes raking over his body again. No wonder he was so disfigured, he was fighting his nature too much! The more push and pull between the natures the more warped and twisted they became as their human mind tried to push the wolves form away. He merely stared at her, awaiting her judgment. Even a beast such as he would not dare to fight a _ Seelie.  _ She shook her head, seeming to weigh his words and his purpose.

After a long moment, she sighed, seeming to deflate slightly, her power dimming and the wind dissipating back to it’s warm spring breeze. “Shed your beast skin, you will be allowed to stay, should your human side agree. And you should behave,” she started softly then harded her voice once more, reminding him one las time who was in charge, a display that had him bowing his head in acceptance. His skin began to ripple, hair shrinking beneath scarred skin, the bones of his face crunching back into the man’s face, his bones snapping back into joints and shrinking into their proper shape. His eyes, screwed up with pain blinked open, amber glistening with unshed tears.

“Where am I?” Shuddered out of the man's chest, his voice raspy with disuse and distrust, his head bowed leaving his wheat colored hair to drape over his eyes and hollowed cheeks. Naked his thin frame and plethora of scars on full display.

“You are at Veil Cottage, Kielder Forest,” she replied kindly, her eyes warming to that of a clear summer stream.

The man sat down heavily, looking a little lost while he curled in on himself. “That's over 320 miles from Godric's Hollow,” he whispered to himself in disbelief, staring at his hands with pulled eyebrows and slightly parted lips. “How long was I transformed?” he murmured under his breath. 

“Judging by the moon phases, likely half a month,” Petunia said in a no-nonsense tone, drawing his attention to her. “You likely transformed during the last full moon and traveled to Surry first.”

He stared at her in horror, “I didn't hurt, you did I? Oh God of course I did, where did I bite you?” he asked frantically as he scrambled to his feet, seeming to forget his state of undress.

Petunia arched her eyebrow even higher, giving him a highly unimpressed look as she walked to the clothes line at the side of the house. She grabbed a sheet off the line as she spoke, her voice starting to soften towards the downtrodden man, “Of course not. I am not some dainty flower, it would take more than a dysfunctional werewolf to trouble me.”

“H...how did you manage to get away unharmed?” he asked in bewilderment as Petunia wrapped the sheet around his shoulders, his scarred hands, all thin fingers and white skin, clutching at the offered coverage. 

“For starters, your Wolf was much more interested in making sure his Cub was okay,” she said nonchalantly, walking up to the line and took down the rest of the clothing and setting it into the large wicker basket. As sunlight filtered through the trees, highlighting her sharp smirk and Fae features, she smirked at him and said. “And even a proper born Wulver wouldn’t challenge a Fae.”

He stumbled back with a small gasp staring at her with a new sense of reverence, cowed by the presence of such a powerful and ancient magical creature before him. As far as he and his wizarding world were aware, the Fae had long since died out, lost to the annals of history. Hunted and killed by mortals and wizards alike for their power over the elements. Their magic had been powerful and vast connected to the earth itself, they had been too powerful to let live. When they had learned of their weakness to the words, and how they were blinded by the language spoken they had not wasted any time hunting them to extinction. And yet, he could feel her power upon his shoulders as it subtly settled across the clearing, not quite the winter storm of earlier but merely a gentle chill.

“You said we came here because of our cub, do you mean Hari?” He asked frantically, searching her face for any signs indicating that she recognized the name.

“Yes,” she said, smiling after seeing the way his entire body seemed to tense with hope and anticipation. She chose to trust her sisters judgment of the man, he would get once chance to prove himself a protector not a treat. Her eyes crinkled slightly around the corners, smile softening when she offered. “He’s inside taking a nap. Would you like to meet him, Remus?” 

He timidly nodded, forgetting to ask how she recognized him, and trailed after her as she swept into the cottage, ready to see his godson once again.

* * *

Hari blinked awake, midnight black lashes fluttering gently against his naturally rosy cheeks, his small cupids bow lips pursed in slight confusion. A crease along his cheek where it has been pressed against his pillow and long black curls curling around his chin and face.

“Wake up, Sweet Pea,” came Petunias' voice, drawing him from the land of dreams. 

“Why'd you wake us up, Mummy?” came Dudley’s sleepy voice from across the room, Hari nodding in agreement.

“There's someone here to meet you, Hari,” she said gently, smiling gently down at the pile of blankets with the puff of black on top, “Dudley, I figured you’d want to be there as well.”

He nodded slowly, yawning and squirming in such a way that it could be considered a stretch, joining his mother in the doorway and giggling at the sight of Hari wriggling his way out of his blanket equivalent of Mt. Everest. .Both of the boys paused when they saw the scarred man with flaxen hair sitting on the couch shifting nervously, a sheet draped around him. Dudley moved in front of his younger brother, throwing a suspicious scowl on the man before them. 

“Who're you?” Dudley asked in a childish attempt at a stern tone.

Remus couldn’t help but smile, but he did hold back a chuckle, “I knew Hari when he was a baby, I was friends with his mother.”

“And my father,” Hari assumed.

“Not so much in recent years. He didn’t trust a...dark creature around his family,” he admitted with a sour look, brows pinching together and barring a small amount of teeth, “Not when he started fighting for Dumbledore.” 

“Good,” came Hari’s firm reply as he came over and crawled on the couch next to him, Dudley followed suit, sitting on the couch across from his brother. “He doesn't sound like a smart person when Mummy tells us stories about him, Mum was a better person to be friends with.”

“Remus, I trust you can watch the boys for a bit while I go into town to buy you some clothes, right? ” Petunia asked calmly with a mischievous smile on her thin lips as she shut the door on her way out, leaving Remus with a flustered look on his face and two four year old children staring up at him. 

He gaped at the closed door. Why on earth did she think he knew how to take care of children? Heck, he had never even been left in a room alone with a baby much less two rambunctious children with full control of their limbs. Hari tugged on his arm while looking up at him, his Sage green eyes looking slightly watery and larger than what should be humanly possible. 

“Can we go play in the garden?” He asked in an adorable voice that no one would be able to resist.

“Of course, if you lead the way,'' Remus said with a sigh, his face softening and tension draining from his stance. 

He pushed himself off the couch muscles cramping almost immediately, his wolf transformation catching up with him. He tied the sheet around him like a toga and followed the two giggling boys towards the back door. It was soothing to watch them tumble and play in the soft grass, even as Hari pushed Dudley towards him and ran off to play in one of the patches of wildflowers that covered the yard. Dudley turned and walked over to plop down next to him.

“So, you came for Hari,” he said, peering up into Remus' scarred face. 

“Somewhat, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I have no intention to take him from you and your mother,” Remus replied, smiling down gently at the young boy.

“Okay, I suppose you can stay then,” he exclaimed, bouncing up happily to go help Hari complete the flower crown he had started.

Remus smiled as he watched the two boys frolic, letting years of tension go as his shoulders slumped and he relaxed in the light drifting through the canopy above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously all the thanks to my lovely editor for putting up with me and my nonsense. Especially with how wimpy Remus is, I swear he gets better...eventually. Anyways thanks for reading and hope y'all enjoyed it, cheers!
> 
> Editors notes:  
> Petunia, about eating a lot of sugar, completely straight face: It doesn’t cause heart attacks, it causes diabetes-


	4. In Which Hari Braves Public School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari and Dudley begin their adventures in dealing with public education and other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, guess who forgot it was update day till almost 11oclock. THIS DUDE!!!!!!
> 
> seriously sorry about the late update hope yall enjoy the chapter. Whelp anyways on with the show!

Hari shifted nervously from side to side, gripping his backpack straps in tight little fists. He stared up at the large building, the bricks painted with pictures of flowers and butterflies, which did nothing to sooth his nerves. They were washed out imitations doing little to cover how the brick crumbled from disrepair. The entire thing just looked so...dead. The grass browning in late august heat, the flower beads barren and the entire building surrounded with a crumbling asphalt parking lot. He glanced nervously up at Mummy and Remus, who had both agreed to walk him and Dudley to school for their first day. 

“Are you sure we have to go, Mummy?” He pouted up at her, wrinkling his button nose for the sixth time this morning.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Petunia responded with an amused snort, shaking her head wryly as she ushered both boys into the school.

The halls were just as saccharine sweet as the images on the walls outside. Full of inspirational posters and bright hues, the oversaturation of colors hurt Hari's eyes as he was used to only natural pigmentation.

“Hi there,” a chipper voice broke through Hari’s observations. A stout, curvy woman with big brown curls smiled at him, bright white teeth shining through a wide grin. He shuffled back, unnerved by her over-enthusiastic presence.

“Hi, you must be Mrs. Divan,” Petunia responded cordially with a smile of her own.

“Yep, and this must be little Dudley and Hari,” she cooed, bending down to smile at the two children.

“Hi, I’m Dudley and I like painting,” Dudley grinned up at her while subtly shielding his smaller cousin.

“Ah, what an  _ interesting _ hobby,” Divan hesitated before responding with a slightly tender look, as if something Dudley said had bothered her.

“I’m Hari,” came the much softer voice from behind Dudley, Hari shyly peaked at the teacher in front of him.

“Well, children, class will be starting in just a few minutes so it’s time to say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy,” she said, seeming to regain her composure and talking once again in her saccharin sweet voice. Both children regarded her with mild confusion before turning back to the two adults behind them.

“Bye Mummy, bye Remus,” Dudley said as he hugged them, Hari remained silent and merely gave his best limpet-impression around both of them in a silent plea not to leave him there. They both smiled down at the little angels before they gently pushed Hari towards Dudley and the classroom door, where he was waiting for his brother. 

“Have fun,” said Remus in his quiet, cheerful voice, his lips accented with the scar on the left side of his face quirked up in a gentle smile.

“Don’t get into much trouble,” Petunia reminded the boys.

“Or at least don't get caught,” Remus joked as Petunia lightly swatted his arm.

They both waved as the two boys cautiously entered the room. They were soon buffeted by the sounds of childish arguments, banshee walling, and shrieks of excitement, bouncing off the white brick walls covered in bright posters and poorly done drawings. Hari shied behind Dudley as they made their way towards the dull carpet situated in front of the black bord. As they settled sitting close together, Hari leaning against Dudley’s shoulder, two of the boys' rough housing across the room noticed them and came bounding up to the duo.

“Hi, I’m David and this is Matthew,” the boy with the shaggy ginger hair exclaimed while gesturing to his slightly shorter companion, of which had lank brown hair. “Do you wanna play with us?” he asked, directing his attention towards Dudley. Dudley glanced at Hari, upon seeing that he didn’t seem to dislike the idea, grinned up at the two boys.

“Sure, come on, Hari,” he said calmly, reaching down to help his cousin up.

“We don’t play with girls,” jeered Mathew, scrunching up his slightly oversized nose.

“I’m a boy,” Hari told him, looking at the urchin like he was stupid.

“You can’t be a boy, you have long hair,” David said, drawling it like Hari was the idiot. “Plus, you're wearing a flower shirt, only girls like flowers, my Daddy said so.”

“Well, he’s wrong! Hari’s a boy and he can like whatever he wants,” Dudley said firmly, standing his ground in front of his cousin.

“Nuh uh, you're wrong, my Daddy's never wrong!” He responded, pouting and red in the face. As the two boys seemed to start sizing each other up, Mrs. Divan came scurrying over with a panicked look on her overly painted face.

“Now now, boys, what’s going on here?” She asked, scrambling to diffuse the tension before they succumbed to violence. 

“He said Hari can’t be a boy because he has long hair and like flowers,” Dudley cried furiously, gesturing back at his cousin, who was at the moment shielding his face behind his shoulder length black curls. 

“Well, his hair is a tad long for a boy,” she said with a slightly contemptuous look directed down at the children before suggesting. “Maybe you should cut it to match your father’s more.” 

“We don’t have a father,” Hari told her slowly.

“Then who was the man with your mother this morning,” she asked in a very similar tone.

“That's Remus, he’s our uncle,” Dudley said plainly, tilting his chin up and widening his stance with a challenging glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, where's your father then? And why was  _ he _ here with your mother this morning? Shouldn’t he have been with his own wife?” She asked the boys, not leaving room for them to answer.

“We told you, we don’t have a father, Remus is helping Mummy take care of us,” came Hari’s sweet but firm voice drawing the group's attention to him. “Plus Remy doesn't have a wife, he has a husband.”

Divan gasped and stumbled backwards, a sneer twisting her face into something not dissimilar to a gargoyles. She shrieked, the sound made ugly by her high, nasally voice, “he has a husband? And I had thought he looked so respectable, aside from the scars.”

“Hey! Remy is a perfect uncle!” Hari wailed in his defense. 

“Men should be with women! Your mother is setting a terrible example for the both of you by letting someone like  _ that  _ be around two innocent children,” she sniffed while staring down her rail-thin nose at them. Without hesitation, Dudley screwed up his button nose and launched himself forward, sinking his slightly-sharper-than normal baby teeth into her thin arm. She shrieked wildly, shaking her arm trying to detach the young Fae from his pursuit in getting justice for the family. The teacher from across the hall ran in when the screaming started and began to yank Dudley away from his target. When they finally got him detached, there was a perfect imprint of his teeth in her too-tan arm.

“TAKE THAT MONSTER TO THE PRINCIPAL!” she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, picking up her fake tan as then went. “I WANT HIM EXPELLED!”

The second teacher grabbed Dudley's upper arm, holding it in a harsh grip, beginning to drag the pouting child out of the room, Hari trailed unobtrusively behind them. The rest of the class gathered around, staring in horror at their teacher going into hysterics while clutching her arm to her chest.

* * *

Petunia was humming as she set aside the dough to rise next to the fire. The peace of the afternoon was broken when the phone attached to the wall began to ring. Buzzing from where it was framed among the pictures of the boys when they were younger. Petunia jumped before she rushed to grab it, still unused to having a phone in the house again. An addition to the cottage made necessary by the boys entering preschool.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She queried, bracing her hip against the wall.

“Is this Petunia Dursley?” Asked a put upon voice.

“Yes, what can I help you with?”

“This is Miss Faredel at Kielder Primary, we need you to come down to the school to discuss disciplinary actions against your son Dudley, as he attacked his teacher in class today,” she responded in a weary voice.

“Oh, of course, I’ll be right down,” she said, panic tingeing her voice. With a sharp click she hung the phone up and shouted, “Remus I’m going out!” 

A moment later, the door slammed behind her as she hurried down the stone pathway, the werewolf looked up curiously at the door before shrugging and returning to the book in his lap.

Patina hurried into the school, trying to look as if she hadn't run there from the bus stop, slowing to worriedly brush her hair away from her face and back into some semblance of order as she approached the secretary's desk, her fists clenched tight in worry

“Miss Faredel?” she queried, peering down at the short woman with bouncing platinum curls reading a book over square spectacles.

“Ah, you must be Mrs. Dursley,” she said as she glanced up. “Will Mr. Dursley be joining you?”

“Ah, no, I’m a widower,” she replied with a strained smile. Faredel nodded in understanding, allowing for a sympathetic smile before standing up to approach the door off to the side. 

“Mr. Taylor, the principal, is waiting in his office with the boys,” she gestured at the looming dark wooden door. Petunia took a deep breath, entering the room to see Dudley sat stiffly in a chair while Hari clung to the chair’s arm, next to him. In the other chair sat Divan, clutching her arm to her chest. Mr. Taylor sat behind the large wood desk, his bald head shining almost as much as the numerous plaques lining the wall behind him.

“Mr. Taylor, what seems to be the problem?” Petunia asked primly, arching her thin eyebrow as she pursed her cupid’s bow lips at the scene before her.

“Mrs. Dursley, a pleasure to meet you but perhaps we should wait for Mr. Dursley, as this appears to be a delicate situation and we may need someone of a more level headed nature,” he said with a trepidations look below his caterpillar eyebrows. 

“I’m afraid you’d be waiting quite a while, I’m a widow,” Petunia’s voice sliced through the office, laced with venom, making Taylor wince and shift lower in his chair. 

“Oh,  _ ahem, _ I apologize. Well, you see, Ma’am it appears your elder child took offence to Mrs. Divan and decided to,  _ ah _ , decided to bite her,” he explained as he stared into her cold eyes, forehead beginning to glisten even as he met her frigid glare. 

“Dudley, why on earth would you do that?” Petunia gasped whirling to face the boy, Divan looked over at the boys, a smug smirk making her fake tan radiant in all of the wrong ways. 

“She was saying Hari should cut his hair because boys need short hair and that you and Remus were raising us wrong because he's got a husband and you don’t,” he said, rushing out his words in a single breath glancing between the adults as his words tumbled over themselves to get out. As he spoke, Hari was nodding his head, inky curls bouncing along merrily, in agreement. 

“I expect that you’ll deal with this unprofessionalism as well,” Petunia said, all harsh tone and a mercilessly curled sneer, the room’s temperature plummeting, the principle unceremoniously curling up in on himself, no longer sustaining eye contact nor looking at her at all. 

“Of..of..of course. Mrs. Divian, we are in no position to judge a child's home life or clothing!“ He exclaimed quickly, turning on his rapidly paling teacher, his stern expression clearly a front to please the towering women in front of his desk.

“He bit me, he deserves some form of punishment!” She cried desperately, trying to turn their attention away from her.

“That may be true, but it in no way justifies how you spoke to a child,” Mr. Taylor said authoritatively, seeming to become more confident, more comfortable in his power as Petunia turned her anger away from him. “Mrs. Dursley we will have to discipline Dudley. Violence is not permitted.” 

“That’s completely reasonable,” Petunia complied with a stiff nod.

“He’ll have to do after school detention today, I think,” Mr. Taylor decreed while standing up and moving around his desk, Divian’s tan not hiding the furious flush rising in her cheeks as she stuttered through outraged protests in the corner, ignored. “I assume it will be fine with you if we transfer Dudley and Hari into Mr. Jones class?”

“That sounds  _ lovely, _ ” Petunia responded, guiding both boys out of the room. On the way out they dropped Dudley with Miss Farede for his detention and made their way home after an interesting first day of school.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, glaring at the various instruments on the book case, shards of what had once been a blood magic fueled tracking device were littered on the floor beside him. Before he had time to cast the various spells he needed to keep her there and acting properly, the pesky woman had dared move residence! He had rushed to Privet Drive after Figg flooed him, stuttering as she informed him of the family leaving, but by the time he had got there, they were long gone. It didn’t matter how far he searched, it was like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

It was  _ infuriating,  _ how dare a  _ muggle woman  _ avoid him, the Great Albus Dumbledore. He growled, slamming his gnarled hands on the desk, glaring at the ancient tomes that covered the large oak surface, of which was intricately carved. He swept his hands, sending several of the priceless tomes crashing to the stone floor. Useless, they were all useless, nothing but worn pages. He scowled, pacing over to the book containing student names and flipped through several pages. There it sat taunting him, cramped handwriting spelling out ‘ _ Hari Ascella Potter.’  _ At least he knew the boy, the  _ pawn, _ was alive, but that didn’t help. 

He needed the boy in a position where he could make sure he was raised  _ correctly _ . Where Dumbledore knew he would be malleable, a golden bar waiting to be forged into his crown. He snarled as he began pacing again, robes swirling behind him in a flair of magenta and teal even as he scanned the wall, trying to think of a way to track down the blasted boy. His face twisted, all ancient stubbornness and new fury, and he headed back into his private library to search through the well kept knowledge again, the large, gold encrusted door slamming shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who's been reading, bookmaking, leaving kudos, and comments. It's incredibly encouraging to know so many people are interested and enjoying my work so thanks from the bottom of my heart and I hope y'all are enjoying the adventure so far.
> 
> Editors Notes:  
> Hari: *forced into classroom*  
> Hari, at Tuny and Wolfy: AND I NEED YOU NOW TONIGHT, AND I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER


	5. In Which Someone Shoots Their Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari's first admirer approaches, will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, look who forgot to upload yesterday. Sorry y'all, here's the next chapter a day late.

Hari hummed as he carefully sketched a lavender flower in his notebook, sitting at his desk, patiently waiting for class to start. When a light cough sounded in front of him, he glanced up to see Henry, a tall, scrawny boy with stringy brown hair. When he thrust his hand forward, clutched in his grasp were a few daisies that had been clearly ripped from the lawn of the school. 

“You’re really pretty, will you be my girlfriend?” He managed to ask, his face a blotchy red. Hari blinked, his large green eyes wide in shock as he stared down the other boy, who was beginning to shuffle where he stood. 

“I’m not a girl,” he replied quietly, barely above a whisper and tone airy, like wind whistling through grass. 

“I know, but when people are together it’s girlfriend and boyfriend,” he said, sheepishly running his free hand up and down his neck.

“Thank you for the flowers, but i don’t think I can be your girlfriend, I’m waiting for someone else,” Hari said, giving a small smile and tilting his head kindly as he accepted the flowers, which were still covered in dirt and damp from the morning dew. 

“Who?” Inquired Henry sadly as he watched Hari gravitate towards the bookcase in the corner, seeming to glide more than walk. 

“I don’t know yet,” Hari giggled, all wind chimes and sweet summer melodies, as he skipped away. As the young boy stares forlornly at the imp skipping away he began to shiver, feeling an ominous presence looming behind him. With his shoulders rising up by his ears, he slowly turned and stared as Dudley Dursley glared at him.

“So, you think you can date my brother?” He asked, the set jaw and narrowed eyes, crossed arms and pursed lips making him look 

“Uh...um...yes,” Henry said, squeaking, meekly looking down at his lightly scuffed shoes.

“I know you won't be making that mistake again, right?” Dudley questioned as he tightened his fist around his bony shoulder, Henry himself squirming but silent as he shook his head frantically. 

“Good, then we won’t have any other issues,” Dudley purred with a sharp smile. Henry blinked rapidly, sure for a second that the other boy had had fangs. Leaving the first grader shaking in fear behind him, Dudley ran off, calling, “Hari, wait up!” 

* * *

Hari hummed as he skipped along the cobblestone streets, heading towards the worn down diner near the town square. He pushed open the warm door, the glass clouded….. He drew in a breath of fresh pie and cheap coffee. 

“Hello, Miss Wood,” he sang out, plopping down on the worn reed stool, one of many, by the bar counter. His smile grew even larger as he spun the stool around, giggling all the while. 

“Hey there Sweet Pea, what'll it be today?” The young woman asked as she slid over to him, her blond hair coming loose from her ponytail. She leaned against the counter, smiling at him as she set down one of the lightly worn menus. Hari pursed his full, petal pink lips as he scanned the menu. After a moment, he paused, looking up at her with his large, spring green eyes. 

“What does this symbol mean?” He asked sweetly, pointing at the green leaf next to the dish name. 

“Oh that means it’s vegetarian friendly.”

“What's a vegetarian?” he asked pouting up at her now.

“A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat,” she said, beaming down at the young boy, whose face had screwed up in concentration trying to puzzle out this new idea.

“So you don’t have to eat animals?” he asked, his eyes widening as a beaming smile shooting sunshine overtook his face. She shielded her face from the blinding angel in front of her.

“Yeah hun if you wanna look at it like that,” she responded hesitantly with a smile.

“I’m gonna be a vegetarian I can’t wait to tell Mummy and Dudley,” he cried excitedly bouncing while while Wood smiled bemusedly at him.

* * *

Hari huffed as he kicked his legs and pouted in the plastic chair inside the doctor's office. He sighed as he glanced around the room for what felt like the eight hundredth time waiting for Mummy and the eye doctor to finish talking outside. He glanced up as he straitened in his seat as the door opened and Mummy and Dr.Luton walked in. 

“Hello, Hari,” a gentle smile curled his lips and he knelt down before the child, the skin around his eyes crinkling in an obviously familiar fashion.

“Hello,” Hari smiled brightly, revealing his missing front tooth, his eyes sparkled like fresh spring grass in the dawn sunrise. 

“So, you’re Mummy was telling me you’ve had some problems with the sight test at school.” he asked, gently peering at him through thick, blocky glasses.

“Mmhm...all the letters look fuzzy,” he hummed, kicking his legs back. 

“Well, let's take a look at this chart together and see if we can't get something to fix that,” he said as he rose slowly, seeming to wince slightly as he stood.

“Ok!” was the cheerful voice from the small elfin child.

* * *

“We’re back!” Hari crowded as he bounced through the front door and rushed to the kitchen. Petunia smiled, huffing slightly, as she followed him, her simple flats left behind. 

“Welcome home,” Remus said, toweling his hands off on the frilly apron he wore. “The boys are in the kitchen, no doubt trying to get a bit of the bread dough.”

“No doubt,” she responded with a tinkling wind chime laugh as she glided past him.

They walked into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Hari show off his big, round, gold-framed glasses off to his brother, a wide grin on his face. With a small smile they sat down together at the kitchen tables to watch the two have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again supper sorry about the late update. I'm super stoked by how much response and interest this fic has had. and to sooth the fears of some of the readers Hari will not be with Ginny to put y 'all's fears at rest. Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter and a little departure from the normal Editors Note's to a direct quote I thought y'all deserved to read as well.
> 
> Editors Note's:  
> My Editor who's gender fluid:  
> Can I make people doubt their own gender with my presence. Like be so fucking everywhere with the hair and the shoes and the eldritchhorror that no one knows what to say to me.  
> I want to be the kind of horrendous monster that keeps Trumpians up at night, permanently terrified of my lack of shits for their opinions and proud of breaking gender roles.  
> I want to be the Cthulhu for sexists!


	6. In Which Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three figures come through the Veil to help Petunia determine the boys' future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo update on time this week! This chapter is a little heavier with the topics referenced as a warning but hopefully yall still enjoy the chapter.<3

Petunia sat in the glade, on the worn simple stone bench that appeared to have risen from the earth exactly as it was, her hands steepled as she stared into the veil’s mist. She stood up, squaring her shoulders as the mist began to shimmer, out of which emerged three ethereal figures. The first a tall woman with skin the color of mocha beans, her light glassy blue eye and sparkling silver one a great contrast beneath her upturned white eyebrow. Her form was draped in sheer white and gold fabric which clung to her curves accenting her figure. The second towered over them, his slanted black and white eyes staring into Petunias soul. His black clothing and armor seemed to absorb light. The final woman with her dusty tan skin and striking grey hair pooling over her left shoulder, stood before them blindfolded. She held herself regally and moved without aid despite her impaired vision as she led the trio forward.

“Avendrela, Kristent, Vlestina, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?” Petunia addressed them formally as she nodded to them each in turn.

“We have come to bring guidance and warning,” said Viestina, her voice echoing around the clearing like the toll of the church bell steeples. “You worry over your young ones place in this brewing trouble, you worry over those who would use Summer's Child and bend him to their will,” she seemed to be stripping Petunia down to her bare essentials even without the use of her eyes. 

“Yes, what should I do?” she pleaded her form stiff with tension and her lips pursed in worry

“He will go, he must learn. His destiny is intertwined with that world; he must walk among them if he is to be complete,” she intoned once more.

“That doesn't mean you must send him alone,” Avendreal said soothingly when she saw Petunias pinched brow. She glided forward and laid her cool palm against Petunia's equally cold arm. 

“Yes, send him with protection, summer and winter have always been together,” Kristent boomed out seemingly unaware of his volume. 

“If there's no other way,” Petunia murmured, biting her lip, “Will they at least be safe?”

Avendreal and Kristent turned to each other looking for a clear answer neither had before they both turned to look at Vlestina relying on her connection to Fate to guide them true.

“It will be dangerous, but they will grow and learn. They will be the first Fae in millennium to have a proper court here in the AboveWorld,” she intoned with a gentle smile before she turned serious once more, “but as you know fate and the future are always in flux there is no definite outcome, they must be careful and vigilant.”

Turning back towards the Veil she called to the two behind her, “We must return home, Avendreal it seems your unicorns are becoming unruly and Kristent it seems your twins are up to trouble within the Labyrinth again and you know how Jareth is when his subjects are disturbed.”

Both of the ethereal monarchs paled before rushing back through the portal. Vlestina smiled back at Petunia as she too drifted to join them in returning to the UnderWorld. Petunia bit her lip harshly in worry causing crimson to well up and drip down her sharp chin from where her fang pierced her lips. With a slight shudder she squared her shoulders and made her way back towards the cottage leaving the grove of willow, beech, and oak behind. Letting the curtain of vines fall closed behind her once again concealing the veil as she returned to free Remus from two rambunctious eight year old's.

* * *

Hari grinned brightly as he glided down main street, his eyes shining like new spring leaves, the sun highlighting his pale skin and the freckles that covered him from head to toe. Dudley trailed behind him slightly, smiling indulgently at his cousin’s exuberance, pausing to shake his soft, ash blond hair out of his eyes and roll back his shoulders.

“What do you think she wants?” Hari queried, somewhere between excited and nervous. “We could get her a necklace or some chocolates, Old Mister Dermen would probably let us buy some wine if we told him who it's for. Oh, we have to get her some flowers too!” he exclaimed as he finally paused in his ramblings as he caught sight of the flower shop just across the cobblestone street, with its bright blossoms offsetting the dark worn wood of the buildings exterior and brightening up the old hand painted sign hanging above the door. 

“She’ll love whatever we give her, just like always,” Dudley laughed as he ambled across the street after Hari’s nimble form, “Why are you so worried?”

“Well, she’s been really worried recently, hasn't she? I think it’s because we're almost eleven. I want to give her the perfect birthday to cheer her up,” he said, peering back at Dudley from beneath his thick, inky black lashes.

“Hmm, then we should get her wine and a necklace,” Dudley mused as they looked over the selections of flowers displayed. “Yours, in the garden, look healthier, we should just pick some from there.”

“Ok,” Hari shrugged, turning to walk backwards, watching Dudley while asking. ” Should we get Mama a gold or silver necklace?” 

“Silver ,” Dudley said decisively, after a moment of deliberate silence.

“Yay! We’re gonna make this her best birthday yet,” Hari cried cheerfully, swinging around and turning into the jewelry store, his laughing matching that of the bell hanging above the door.

* * *

Petunia gripped the counter, digging the sharp edge into her palms. Her teeth bit deep into her lower lip, on the verge of bleeding as she stared down at the lilies in the vase in front of the window. Remus quietly entered the kitchen and approached from behind her, gently laying his hand on her tense shoulder.

You know we don’t have to tell them tonight,” he said gently, his own form laced with quite anticipation and tension.

“Yes, I do,” she said harshly, her petit fingers flexing around the counter. “They need to know what they're walking into, they need to be prepared. I can’t send them in without them knowing what happened to her, they need to know what to look out for and how to watch each other's backs.” She lent her head slightly back fighting the tears that began to swell, her knuckles went white on the counter, her younger sister’s memory still so prominent. 

“Okay..Okay, we’ll tell them tonight,” Remus said, gathering himself and straightening up with a slight shake, as if to brush off the lingering tension. Petunia turned to him surprised, widening her cool blue eyes. “What, you didn’t think I’d let you tell them alone?” He tried to joke but his smile was just a little too forced to be real. 

“I just, I know you don’t approve of me telling them so soon, I didn't think you’d want to be there.”

“You're their mother, I’m just their uncle. I know you love them, you wouldn’t be telling them this if you could think of another way. I’ll support you however I can,” he told her, staring fiercely into her eyes and standing firm.

“Ok..Ok we better do this now,” she started up, brushed off her dress and made her way to the family room where the boys sat waiting for them to return. 

* * *

Hari sat quietly on his bed, staring out on the garden quietly, knees folded up underneath him, clenching his hands in his lap. He gnawed on his full lower lip as he shifted minutely, his gaze sharpening, glaring at the innocent flower bed, wondering if something would catch fire if he stared hard enough. The cloudless sky seemed to stretch for miles, the glade below mockingly beautiful, and despite it’s availability he felt better sitting in the dark, away from the life that grew in abundance before him. He jumped, startled as Dudley laid a hand gently on his shoulder before wrapping around him in a tight hug. Hari stiffened before he relaxed into the hug, shifting around so he could grip Dudley just as tightly.

Dudley rocked him gently, pretending not to notice his cousin’s silent gasps, trembling form and the growing wet spot on his shoulder. They sat in silence, wrapped around each other until Hari’s gasping stopped and the shaking of his shoulders lessened to small trembles. 

After a long pause, Hari, voice scratchy and quiet, asked, “...Am I a monster..like he was?”

“No, you’re nothing like him,” Dudley growled, tightening his grip around the smaller of the two once more. “They are, but they won’t ever hurt you again.”

They stayed their in the quiet bedroom as silent evening light filtered through the glass pains and night fell, never once letting go of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed the chapter even if it is a bit of a darker tone then usual. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos and see you next week!
> 
> Editor's Notes:  
> Hari and Dudley, all the time, every day: My mama always said, “Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you’re gonna get”


	7. In Which The Wizarding World Comes Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look beyond the veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again a day late because I cannot manage time correctly sorry y'all! and way glad your still here and hope you enjoy todays chapter thought it is a bit shorter.

Laughter filled the gardens as young Fae tripped over themselves chasing balls of light that the older teens sent out for them. The adults mingled amongst each other, sampling the collections of fruits and pastries available and discussing the affairs of the realm. In the center of the clearing stood a small isolated group, occasionally others would drift up to them but they would leave almost as quickly. Vlestina laughed her raspy voice causing a few to look over at the group of four curiously before turning back to their conversations. Both Hari and Dudley grinned as they looked around before racing off to go join their Cousins in the game of chase that appeared to have started, leaving behind Petunia and a lost looking Remus. 

Petunia chuckled as she looked at his bewildered expression before she laced their arms and began leading him to the group in the center.

“Remus may I introduce Vlestina, the conduit of the Fates, Lentirent, High King of the Fae, Netrita, his Queen, and Jareth, our resident King of Dreams as well as the Goblins. This is Remus, Lily’s honorary Brother and the Boy’s Uncle,” she introduced, waving between them, smiling broadly and flicking hair off her face. 

“A pleasure to meet you,'' Remus said stiffly, shifting onto his heels as his shoulders hunched slightly.

“No need to be so stiff, we're all family here,” Lentirent said joyfully with a big bellied laugh, his eyes crinkling into well worn lines and eyes twinkling with mirth as he clapped his hand on Remus’s shoulder. Remus stumbled slightly under the weight but his shoulders dropped slightly and his smile grew, letting tension ease out of his stance, the sun on his face never more warm. 

“Oh, Petunia, how have my grandchildren been,” Netritia inquired, beckoning Petunia to her side and smiling brightly. 

“They’ve been doing fine, Dudley has only gotten in ten fights since the Vernal equinox and he has gotten an award for his latest submission to the schools art show, and Hari has gotten the top spot in the garden competition for the fifth year in the row,” Petunia said bubbly, bouncing slightly on her heels.

“Ah, the little rascal is still upholding his role as a knight then,” Jareth grinned, baring his fangs with delight. 

“You always did encourage that boy to get into too much trouble,” Netrita said, huffing as she smacked Jareth’s bicep. 

“Oh, do let him be, it’s in his nature,” Vlestina echoed in her choir of voices. “Though I am rather interested in how that young lady of yours is doing. Sarah, was it?” She said with a wicked grin, the three women focused on Jareth's retreating figure. 

They laughed and danced well into the night as they welcomed the turning of the year and the longest day. Celebrating the year to come. Finally as dawn began to break Petunia and Remus gathered up the boys, drawing Hari away and detaching him from Jareth's feathered cloak, and once again exceeded the veil.

* * *

Hari yawned as he sat down at the breakfast table and pulled a plate of pancakes towards him, smiling as Remus ruffled his hair as he walked behind him to refill his coffee mug. Hari pulled the syrup over to him and began to pour it over the pancakes as he rubbed his fist into his eye, curling up in his chair. 

“Wow, Hari, want a little pancake with your syrup?” Dudley asked as he watched Hari drown his pancakes in a sea of sticky sugar.

Hari grumbled, glaring at him sleepily with all the fierceness of a kitten before beginning to stuff his unholy creation into his mouth while studiously ignoring his brother.

“Oh, like you don't do the same young man,” Petunia said, chuckling and raising her eyebrow, as she sat down next to the boys with her cup of tea in the small breakfast nook next to the kitchen. The soft early morning sunshine filtered through the gauzier curtain covering the bay windows. It illuminated the round table with small families enjoying a new day.

“ _ Mum _ ,” Dudley whined, pretending to cry as he dramatically flopped over the table’s light wood, making Hari to give him an annoyed look, quickly moving his milk glass away from potential destruction. 

“Oh, it looks like it's here,” Remus said in a contrastingly somber tone, staring out the large floor to ceiling windows that lined the back of the kitchen. The small family turned and watched as the two owls swung down towards their small cottage, both with a thick letter of parchment with an obnoxious red seal visible from the table. 

“Do we even have anything to feed owls?” Hari questioned as he tilted his head, sunlight glinting off his round rose gold glasses.

“No, no we don’t,” Remus sighed, his shoulders sagging and he set down the paper. He rose slowly, stretching out his back as he meandered his way to the back door, sliding it open to greet the owls. The two fluffy beasts tumbled through, crashing onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Petunia merely let out a long sigh as she two rose to inspect the foul, “Well, I suppose I'll be disinfecting the kitchen this afternoon.”

“Wa’ do they say?” Hari asked abandoning his Pancakes to eagerly stand on his tiptoes struggling to see the birds.

“Harry potter back bedroom Veil cottage, and this one says Dudley Evens back bedroom Veil cottage,” Remus read off in a droll voice, “I wonder who these could be for?” he raised an eyebrow while looking sardonically at the boys. 

“Eww don’t they know I go by Evens,” Hari cried wrinkling up his button nose in disgust.

“Don’t worry when we get there we'll make them change it,” Dudley told him with a fierce grin, his fang flashing in the sunlight as he slung his arm around his cousins shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed todays update I had a lot of fun with the Fae and their dynamics so I hope y'all enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Editor's Note:  
> Dumbledore: *is wrong*  
> Dumbledore: INCONCEIVABLE


	8. In Which A Fae Enters The Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari and Dudley finally enter Diagon Ally and begin their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp were at the final chapter for this part, I think y'all will be happy to see it's like triple the normal length. I rally hope y'all enjoy this one it was fun to write but definitely took the longest time. Either way I hope it lives up to the expectations of a conclusion and gets y'all excited for the next book, read away!

Hari giggled as he peered around Remus in the dim bar. The place has a thick layer of fog across the ceiling from those around the room with pipes. The barstools looked worn and well used while the bar was warped with age. This was a nexus, a place of meetings and magic. Revolutions had been fought and wars had been won, this was a place of change, he could sense it. 

He looked over towards Dudley bouncing on his toes merrily, it was very clear his brother felt the same, this place had so much ambient magic, and not the light kind the wizards seemed so fond of, this was pure unfiltered ambient magic. It was sparking around them, he felt like he did when Mrs. Wood let him have two slices of pie cause it was his birthday and he bounced around for three hours afterwards. Mum had not been happy but it was an honest mistake, she hadn't realized he’d already had cake and ice cream. 

“Come along boys,” Remus ushered the two through the crowd towards the crooked door in the thin leaning hallway, “we don’t want them catching a hint of who we are,” he murmured under his breath towards Petunia. 

Hari’s wiggling stilled as his eyes fixed on the old cracked bricks that gleamed with power. His cherry blossom pink lips stretched into a sharp grin as he admired the doorway and it’s intricate and ancient spell work. He stretched out his thin hand to brush against the spell work, before he could Petunia wrapped her hand around his wrist and gently but firmly pulled his hand away. She stepped warily in front of the boys as Remus tapped the key points of the spell causing it to unravel and reveal the entrance to the magical always. All three Fae let out a small gasp at the bustling sight, singing with bright light magic that seemed too sterile and false. Even Petunia had never seen the ally, the teachers who first introduced Lily to the wizarding world had not allowed Petunia or her parents to accompany them. Something about them being too  _ muggle  _ to understand or interact with  _ their  _ world. They had been lucky to leave the house alive, it only happened because they wanted to spare Lily the first hand view of death. He did not last the next summer however.

Now Hari breathed in deep as they entered the ally. His button nose crinkled as he stuck out his tongue. The magic in the air tasted still and lifeless. It wasn't pleasant, it was all overwhelmingly dry and disgusting. Remus began guiding the trio up the street towards the tall leaning building made of white gleaming marble. Subtle goblin magic twisted aligned the veins in the marvel, winding together both glyphs for protection and prosperity, likely something uncle Jarith had taught his subjects. He was always rather protective and possessive of what he considered his. 

Hari beamed and waved at the two goblins standing guard at the door. Both barred their teeth in return, the closest goblins ever came to smiling. And Hari continued forward blithely into the long, echoing hall filled with the scratching of quills on parchment and quiet voices. 

Their small group paused as they were approached by a goblin dressed in regal attire, standing stiffly as he stopped in front of them. He bowed lowly before turning towards Petunia solely.

“Lady Evens, right this way,” he let out his deep rumble, his shoulders stiff and head slightly bowed, “he will be directing your accounts personally, if it pleases your Ladyship.”

“Lead on,” she said, nodding her head gracefully as the unusual group stored purposely through the long hall, ignoring the stairs their small display had garnered. Hari did pause and wave at the younger looking girl with the large, glassy grey eyes, who returned the gesture with a dreamy smile. 

Hari skipped after his mother and uncle, eager to hear what the goblins had to say so they could continue their shopping and leave the ally soon. Even in a building rich with goblin magic, the sterile, cold feeling of light magic penetrated through the walls, leaving him off kilter and unsteady.

  
  


Hari wrinkled his nose up as they stepped into the apothecary, the variety of contradicting smells hitting his nose and confusing his brain on how to respond. He let out a small sneeze before beginning to look around at all the different things displayed on the shelfs from herbs bottled in warped flasks to what looked like a jar of preserved lizards in a murky liquid . He jumped back with a small yelp as a bottle filled with a clear substance suddenly filled with a large warped deep brown eye filled his sight as his focus narrowed in on the unexpected sight. 

Dudley came rushing over with an almost animalistic growl as the taller boy stepped out sweeping his dark chin length hair back. He grinned at the two, brilliant white teeth shining against his dark skin. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, a chuckle in his voice. He leaned back against the end of the shelves with a cocky grin before inquiring, “you just looked so star-struck, first time in an apothecary?”

“Nah,” Dudley replied standing tall and loosening his shoulders, “just our first time in one so big, there's a small one in our hometown, but they don’t overstock as much as this place.”

“When we talk with Mrs. Annie she always tells us to use organic and fresh to really make a potion pop,” Hari told the other boy, his lips stretching to reveal his pearly white teeth and slight dimples. 

“My name is Dudley and this is my brother, Hari,” Dudley took the initiative, introducing them both. Well used to doing the introductions as Hari got caught up in excitement. 

“I’m Blaise Zabini.” He seemed to tense for a moment, drawing back and scanning both their faces for some sort of reaction, unwinding and leaning forward when he found them lacking.

“Oh, I like your name, it's so bright,” Hari babbled while bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Blaise smiled slightly while raising one of his well manicured brows. 

“Blaise, Dear, it’s time to go,” a woman's melodic voice came from a few aisles away. The trio turned to see a tall woman with gorgeous dark skin and the same thick, black locks as Blaise, beckoning him away with a well mannered and secretive smile.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts then,'' Blaise said with a smirk, “look for me in Slytherin,” he added almost as an afterthought.

“He seems like he’s gonna be fun,” Hari said with his bluebell laugh.

“Or trouble,” Dudley added with a grin of his own, “thought it could be exciting to get to know a spider, Uncle Jareth’s stories make them sound fun.”

“Oh absolutely, now come on let's find Mum and Remus so we can finish our shopping, get our wands, and leave,” Hari exclaimed impatient grabbing Dudley's arm to tug him over too the adults waiting at the cash register. 

* * *

Hari watched excitedly as the bright golden ball flitted through the sunlight building, bright against the rich wood interior. He pranced after the glinting sphere leaving Dudley behind where he was examining the different brooms on display. Hari’s bright laugh soared clear and high through the open airy shop, racing along starring up at the bright flashes of sunlight until he slammed into another boy only a few inches taller than him. 

The boy whipped around gray eyes flashing as he starred down his thin noses at the slight Fae who stared back at him. With a sneer and a curled lip he demanded, “Do you know who I am?” He raked his eyes up and down Hari's frame while placing his hand on his hip and straightening his spine.

“I’m sorry about bumping into you,” Hari beamed up at him with his large harlequin eyes, he blinked a couple times the lent forward without warning, “your hair is so bright, how do you get it such a beautiful color.”

“Whaa,” the boy stumbled back with a flabbergasted look as Hari stretched up in an attempt to pet his hair. 

He was desperately looking for a way out when a new voice interrupted them. 

“Hari, did you even introduce yourself before you began accosting him,” came the stern but gentle voice. 

Hari settled back on his heels and grinned sheepishly at the man who approved them as the other boy looked up gratefully at the scarred man. 

“Opps,” he offered with a mischievous small smile before whirling back around to the taller boy, “I’m Hari Evans!”

“Uh.. Draco..Draco Malfoy,” the boy said as he uncertainty extended his hand flinching when the smaller boy lunged past the extended hand to give him a hug instead. The blond boy stiffened his eyes darting around frantically for someone to rescue him while his arms hung limply at his side.

He seemed to sigh with relief when he spotted an elegant woman sweeping towards them but sagged with defeat when she merely lifted one corner of her thin lips, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Found a new friend have you Draco?" She inquired, gently teasing her son.

“I..I suppose so mother,” he stuttered, staring at Hari with a mix of trepidation and resignation causing his nose to scrunch up.

“As delightful as this is we do have other appointments today,” declared a cool voice with a hint of amusement seeping in as a tall man with gleaming blond hair swept up behind the woman wrapping an am around her.

“Ah of course father,” Draco said as he quickly straightened up and detangled himself from Hari's arms as the fay boy pouted.

“I shall see you at Hogwarts,” was Draco's parting remark as he half turned towards his father.

“It’s a promise,” Hari responded, his angelic smile widening just a bit to reveal one small fang as Draco felt a spark of magic intertwined around him.

“Ah yes,” he stumbled away slightly and bruised off his robes, “till then Evans,” he nodded and trailed after his parents with his head held high.

Hari giggled as he watched the small Veela walk away, playing with the tread of magic that now bound them till they met again, “Come on Remus let's go find Mummy,” he giggled cheerfully skipping off as Remus shook his head and followed after the excitable boy.

* * *

Hari jumped desperately trying to reach the worn read cover above him. A pale thin hand entered his view retrieving the elusive title. Hari spun sound gracefully on the balls of his feet to stare at the taller boy behind him. He stood only a few inches taller than Hari but between that and the small heel on his boots it was enough to reach the book. 

“Here you go,” he said in a quite warm tone. His Misty grey blue eyes sparked in amusement.

“Thanks,” Hari replied with a giggle bouncing on the tips of his toes as he took the book and held it close to his chest. 

“I’m Theodore,” He said with a sleepy grin that showed off the dark shadows under his rounded eyes.

“Oh that's a really pretty name, I’m Hari.”

“So magical creatures,” he asked with a raised eyebrow smirking at the boy before him.

“Yeah there's just so many and they're all so cute,” he squealed with glee clutching the book closer and swaying slightly in place.

Theodore giggled and nodded along, listening to Hari’s excited ramblings. Suddenly he felt someone looming behind him, he turned around startled to see the much taller figure looming behind him.

“Another one Hari haven't you collected enough new people,” the other boy enquired sweeping back his soft silky blond hair.

“Never,” the small Fae giggled, his petal pink lips pulling into a sly grin, “Theo this is my brother Dudley.”

“Theo,” they both asked at the same time then they turned to each other and began to laugh. 

Theo glanced at the large grandfather clock at the end of the aisle of dark wooden bookshelves.

“I have to be off but I guess I’ll see you later, at Hogwarts.” he smiled shyly and waved at the two boys as he crossed the creaking worn floorboards to the cash register in front of the thick clouded windows. The boys waved after him before journeying further into the dimly light labyrinth of shelfs.

* * *

  
  


Hari was skipping along ahead of their small group towards Olivander's when a smaller shop caught his eye. He gasped and came to a stop to stare at the group of kittens playing inside the large window. He quickly spun around to stare up at Petunia and Remus with his large harlequin eyes glimmering. With a sigh and a found smile curling her lips Petunia nodded and pulled Remus to follow the small boy into the pet store.

“Hi there welcome to the Magical Menagerie,” a young girl chimed from behind the counter, her ebony locks shining as her periwinkle robes fluttered around her waving hand, “are you looking for anything particular today?”

“No I believe the boys will just be browsing today,” Petunia responded with a kind smile at the shop attendant. 

“Absolutely let me know if I can help with anything,” she added with a large slightly strained smile. 

Hari was distracted from the interaction by a small mew coming from the back of the store, he trailed over to find two cages which held small kittens. The first had spots like a leopard with his long fur fluffing around his neck like a small mane. The second was smaller than the first and their fur seemed to absorb the light shining through the bars into his small cage. Hari stared hard at the kittens for a moment, his small nose wrinkled before he smiled even brighter and opened the cags to pull out the two small felines. 

“Mummy I found them,” called Hari as he skipped up too where the women were chatting.

“What did you pick dear,” Petunia asked indulgently, running her hand through his curls as Hari pushed up into her pressing against her side.

“I found kittens, it’s ok to get two isn't it,” he spoke with a preemptive pout.

“I suppose now let's find your brother so we can check out,” she said with an amused crinkle around her round crystalline blue eyes.

Just as Petunia spoke a bemused Remus and disgruntled Dudley emerged from the other side of the store. A large owl was perched on his shoulder glaring at the rest of the store, it looked like the bird had gotten into a fight of some sort as half of it’s face had missing feathers with bone peeking through healed skin. 

“I believe I’ve been selected,” Dudley told his audience dryly while Hari's bell-like laugh tinkled around the store.

“Well I suppose we'll take these three,” Petunia turned to the attendant who quickly checked them out while darting nerves looking towards the owl staring her down. She barely glanced at the kittens as she shakily rang up the odd quartet and wished them a pleasant day as they exited the shop with their newly acquired companions.

* * *

The final shop of the day was set back from the rood, warped and sagging with age and saturated in powerful crafting magic. Hari took a large breath and giggled as he spun around when they entered the shop, it was such a relief after the sterile nature of the rest of the ally to once again be surrounded with the magic of Gaia. 

“Ahh welcome,” came the misty voice of the man who approached the desk, he bowed when he saw them then stood with his slightly manic smile on full display, “ _ Sellie  _ what a treat, your conduits are always the most difficult to find.”

“I do hope you will be able to manga,” Petunia asked archly, sizing up the crafter in front of her.

“Of course now who are we starting with?”

Dudley strode forward assuredly and presented his right arm to the elderly man. He hummed as he directed his tape measure around the Fae and began muttering to himself. 

“Lets give this a try,” he murmured, handing the boy the first of many wands. Subsequently having to duck almost immediately as the wand shot from the boy's hand and flew back into the stacks, “ah Perhaps not,” he said sheepishly, going to retrieve the next one. Finally after 20 or so choices it seemed a conditue suited the boy.

“Of course I should have known,” Olivander exclaimed as he examined the dark wand covered in intricate runes, “Blackthorn and dragon heartstring a wand meant for protection and those of strong will.”

As he said this Dudley stepped back and Hari bounced forwards starting the process over with once more. 

“You and your brother have very different temperaments it seems,” he observed after another long session of wands, “ Vine for those of hidden depths and a quite unique Phoenix core.”

“Unique,” Hari inquired his eyes gleaming with curiosity as he clutched the warm wand covered in vines close to his chest.

“Yes I only had two feathers from that particular phoenix the other I sold to the man who gave you your scar,” he answered peering at Hari’s forehead despite the thick fringe covering the small lighting bolt on his forehead.

“How interesting,” Hari trilled with delight, his smile twisting slightly and eyes shining gleefully.

With coins exchanged the party left the shop and could depart from the magical alleyway at long last.

* * *

  
  


With a strained smile Petunia clutched both boys tightly to her on the bustling platform. Remus stood behind them to guard the trio from the jostling of other families and excited familiars.

“Dudley take care of your brother, Hari try to stay out of trouble and both of you watch your words,” she murmured worriedly to both her boys protectively hunched slightly over both of them. 

“Remember to write us or I believe your mother will have us storm the castle,” Remus warmed with a chuckle while Petunia glared at him weakly.

“We will uncle Remus,'' Dudley promised while Hari nodded beside him where he was burning his face against their Mum’s collar bone.

“We’ll be okay promise,” he said softly.

With a deep breath Petunia pulled back just enough to press a kiss to both boys' foreheads before leaving her own forward slightly and began to whisper  _ Winter's Blessing _ into the air around them. The power swirled up and around the boys wrapping protection and comfort around them with the brush of winter's touch. Frost coating the ground around them as snowflakes danced briefly in the air around them before melting away to the day's heat. 

“Ok you can go,” she said reluctantly letting the boys step away towards the train. As she straightened she crossed her arms, her lips pursed in worry and her brows furrowed. Remus bumped into her shoulder and when she turned to him gave her a strained smile. And so together they watched as the two slight figures one light the other dark boarded a train bringing them into the heart of danger. They leaned against each other drawing strength as they prepared for a most tortures wait till the yule and their boys deigned to grace them with their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the amount of feedback I've gotten on this has blown me and my editor away. I can not express enough gratitude for that and I really hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter of the first part. Don't worry their is more coming, but just a warning the next book wont start being released till some time in January. this will be so that both my editor and I have some time to catch up on writing the next book and to help us balance out our school and work schedules. Sorry 'bout the delay but to make sure we keep up the same quality it's unavoidable. So I really hope y'all enjoyed it and I can't wait to see y'all in January!!<3  
> Lotus
> 
> Editor's Note:  
> L: What should the series name be?   
> A, as a joke: Flower Power BITCH!   
> L: That’s actually what it’s going to be called  
> A: NOOOO. Don’t let that be my legacy!

**Author's Note:**

> If your still here and enjoying the story feel free to leave a comment. I try to Update once a week. Check out Apollone's comments Azar_Matutine.
> 
> Editor Notes:  
> Petunia, at Dud and Hari: CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONS, THEY’LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE


End file.
